


[Podfic of] The Hedgehog Can Never Be Buggered At All

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a little known fact that the Kane family are in possession of a genetic quirk — an x-linked recessive gene — that basically boils down to this:</p><p>Kaner turns into a hedgehog one day and gets stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Hedgehog Can Never Be Buggered At All

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hedgehog Can Never Be Buggered At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507938) by [forochel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1uSVCnb) [10.7 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/11rJq0Q) [11.5 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 22:56 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
